Letters From Home
by JackGirl
Summary: If Mr. and Mrs. Pevenise were allowed to write one letter each to Post TLB Susan, what would they say? Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters From Home  
**

Now edited and updated. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

This is Mr. Pevensie's letter.

* * *

_May it be and evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

I pray for you my daughter, I pray that you will find peace. I pray that you will find life. I pray that you will find joy. But above all, my beloved daughter, I pray that you will find Him that has separated us for this short time.

I watch you from above, I see your sorrow. But know, my daughter, that you are not alone. Even if you cannot see me I stand at your side. I greave with you, I celebrate with you, I remember with you.

May the blessings of The One who knows all things go with you. Remember that He has a plan for you, remember that He sees you. Remember that He loves you, never forget that for it is the most important of all.

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

I know you are lost, confused, alone, but you must overcome. I know that you have the strength to carry on. You are strong. And whither you know it or not, this shadow will pass and you will feel hope again. And until that time comes I can only pray that you will stand true.

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How far you are form home_

The road you walk is empty. Your eyes only see the wilderness around you, only see the emptiness where your family should be. You believe that you are so far from hope, you think that you will never find a place to call home again. But that is not the truth, your siblings never leave you alone, you always have someone by your side. And though you cannot see us, you are never far from home.

_Mornie utúilië (darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

Do not loose your faith. It is your guide, your compass, your hope. Even if it is so dark you cannot see your next step, you must continue. It is at these times that you must rely on Him the most. I know that the darkness seems to continue forever. But it does not. Though the end my not be within your sight, I promise you my daughter, it is there. Hold on. Keep your faith. Be strong. Be Safe.

I love you my daughter, I love you with all my heart.

Your father, Steven Pevensie.

* * *

This is Mrs. Pevensie's Letter.

* * *

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

I know it is hard. I know you believe you are alone. And I know they promise to stay beside you. But you must wait, those men are only temptations to be overcome. If you wait, the reward will far out weigh the cost. I know you see the other girls and want to be like them, you have always wanted to be part of the crowd, but now you must push away, stand apart. You will find that there are others who do the same, believe me Susan, you will never be alone.

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

Your heart remembers the way. You used to know where home was, you seem to have forgotten but you heart knows the truth. Your heart knows where home is. You only need to trust it. There is a light inside you Susan, all you need do is let it shine, and it will light your way.

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

This night will not last forever. There is hope, and there is light. One day you will wake and realize that the sun is shining brighter, the sky is bluer, your heart is lighter. Do not push these feelings down, embrace them, for it only means you are one step closer to coming home.

_Mornie utúilië (darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now_

The darkness is _not_ stronger. Though it is pressing in all around, there is always hope. Though I may not understand everything that has happened in your life, I still believe in you. You must hold on, the storm will pass, the dawn will come, the world will one day be a beautiful place. Live your life, live it to the fullest. Hold on to our love. Hold on to your memories. Hold on to the knowledge that you will still find home. Hold on to your hope.

Remember Him, He can help you through any trial. He is hope, never forget that. Hold onto Him and you will come home. You will come back to my arms.

I love you Susan. I miss you. Come home.

Your loving mother, Elizabeth Pevenise

_A promise lives within you now_

_

* * *

_I know the changes may not be obvious, but they are there. Please read and review!

The lyrics are from "May It Be" from The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring soundtrack. Please Review.

Thanks, Jacquelyn


	2. Chapter 2

This came to me when I was editing "Letters from Home". Enjoy.

* * *

Susan awoke with a start. This was not the first time she had dreamed of her family, but it was the first time her dream had been like this. Usually she dreamed of the train wreck, everyone dying horrible deaths. But this had been different. They were together, all of them, Professor Kirk, Polly, Cousin Eustace with a girl she did not know, her mum, her dad, Edmund, Peter, and her dearest sister, Lucy. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of them, all of them. But then her thoughts wondered back to her dream. They had been standing together in a place that she remembered but could not name. They had been smiling and waving. She allowed herself to hope that maybe, just maybe, they were happy.

She forced her mind back to reality. She had to get to work.

She spent the rest of the day in a haze. But this was nothing new for her, she had never been the same since the accident. When it finally came time for her to head home she stopped by the Post office and found that she had received a letter. As soon as she got back to her apartment she opened them and began to read, hope filling her soul with every word.

* * *

Review please!

Jacquelyn


End file.
